Moving Day
Recap Ted and Robin have decided to move in together. Initially Barney likes this idea, and asks Lily and Marshall if he can use the apartment to sleep with other women, since his apartment is a 23 minute cab ride away, and that has ruined several opportunities for him (women have fallen asleep on him, made up with their boyfriends, or even been arrested for indecent exposure). Barney then decides it is the wrong thing for Ted to do, and takes the moving truck (which has all of Ted's belongings, except one of the swords on the wall and a bunch of lids), and will not give it back to Ted until Ted completes a series of challenges. After having some "bro time" with Barney, Ted cannot get the truck back, but once he returns to Robin's apartment, he realizes where the truck is (behind the bar and being used as a second apartment for Barney), and gets it back from Barney. However, at the same time, Ted and Robin have realized that moving in together was not a good idea, since Robin was not excited of the idea of Ted moving all of his things in to her apartment, and always suggested that he should put his stuff in her basement storage area. Also, unbeknownst to Ted, Robin smokes and has a subscription to Guns and Ammo. They decide that it is best for Ted to move back in with Marshall and Lily. Marshall and Lily were initially excited that Ted was moving out, since they would now have the place all to themselves. They enjoy lounging around naked and having sex on the couch, but soon find out that things have changed a lot. Ted took all of his stuff, which included the microwave, a lot of the food, the towels, and other things Marshall and Lily did not realize that Ted owned. Marshall decides to try being the provider, but after forgetting toilet paper after he got a lot of other things they now needed, realizes that he and Lily need Ted to survive. Although Lily is against the idea of them marrying Ted, she also realizes how much they need Ted, and when Ted comes back and tells them that things did not work out and he is moving back in, they give Ted a group hug and tell him not to leave. Continuity *Ted and Robin decide to move in together in , where Barney looks visibly displeased when they reveal this to the gang. *Robin and Ted's opposing opinions about guns, established in , are referenced when Robin tries to cancel her subscription to because of Ted moving in with her. *Lily hints that Marshall's deal is smaller because of the cold air when they sit around the apartment naked, even though in another episode Marshall claims that the cold has a "plumping" effect on the Eriksen men. Future References (Contains Spoilers) *Barney informs Ted that Robin smokes; Robin is seen sharing a pack of cigarettes with Lily when she was stressing out about her wedding in . Robin's smoking comes up again in , where it is revealed that the rest of the gang occasionally smoked as well. *In , Ted and Robin decide to break up after remembering how they did not move in together. *Despite not wanting to live without Ted here, Marshall and Lily eventually grow frustrated with living with him by , and move out in . Gallery Barney and Ted lasertag1.png|Barney and Ted play laser tag. Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *Lily jokes that her father would not pay for a second wedding between her, Marshall and Ted. However, in Lily's poor relationship with her father is shown, and it's revealed that he wasn't even invited to the wedding. *When Barney falls over in the back of the truck, you can see the light from the wireless mic clipped to the back of his pants for a split second. *Robin dislikes the idea of having a TV in her bedroom, However in Robin is shown to have a TV in her bedroom on which she watches herself on the news. But, considering that these episodes are almost 6 years apart, it's possible that she changed her mind in this time. * Barney steals the moving truck and drives it to the loading dock at the bar, but in the previous episode it is revealed that Barney can't drive. * When Marshall says it's cold when he and Lily are naked, Lily says 'I noticed' which refers to Marshal's "deal" shrinking but in , he tells Robin that the cold gives him a 'plumping effect' **However Lily could have meant that it 'expanded' because Marshal comments 'You're one to talk, pointy!' referring to Lily's nipples expanding. Allusions and Outside References *Barney's line "I'll be at the snack shack eating our victory onion rings Han style... Solo!" references the character Han Solo from the Star Wars franchise. *When Barney's date Sarah says that she won't get into a moving van because she has seen Silence of the Lambs, she refers to a scene in that film in which a serial killer kidnaps a young woman by asking for her help in lifting a sofa into a van. *Barney's top ten list is a reference to the Late Show Top Ten List, complete with Barney's imitation of David Letterman's laugh, and the sound of glass breaking as he tosses his card (in this instance caused by Barney accidentally hitting a waitress's tray of glasses). *Barney describes Ted's outfit as "a little bit Ellen DeGeneres", referring to the comedian and talk show host. *In the pilot episode of'' Doogie Howser, M.D.'' Neil Patrick Harris wears a suit with sneakers. *Marshall is wearing an T-shirt. Music *Soap on Your Skin - The Solids Other Notes *Robin eventually moved in with Ted in Not A Father's Day ''despite no longer being Ted's girlfriend then. She finally moves out in the episode ''No Pressure after she answerd 'No' when Ted asked if she still loved him. *In a rebroadcast of this episode in 2011, the background of one scene was edited to include a magazine product placement ad for the 2011 film . Guests * ﻿ - Sarah *Jessica Barth - Church Girl * - Girl #1 *Necar Zadegan - Girl #2 *Ailsa Marshall - Girl #3 Reception * Staci Krause of gave the episode a 9.1 out of 10, stating that she was glad that they followed up on Ted and Robin's decision to move in together, and how the episode was "a great way to begin the downward spiral their relationship has to take to get to where the show needs to go". She also enjoyed how Lily and Marshall couldn't survive without Ted, and how Barney turned the moving truck into a love shack. Overall, she stated that it was a very solid episode and helped to move the show in a new direction. http://ign.com/articles/2007/03/20/how-i-met-your-mother-moving-day-review * The St. Petersburg Comic Review gave this episode 7.5 out 10 stars. "A lot can go wrong in 23 minutes. ... A great Top Ten list." References External Links * * * es:Día de mudanza Category:Episodes Category:Season 2